


Free Exorcist

by queenjazz225



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blue Exorcist, Angst, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Established Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi, Exorcisms, F/F, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Half Demon Nanase Haruka, M/M, Mephisto is the only Blue Exorcist character to show up lol, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part Demon Matsuoka Gou & Matsuoka Rin, Rin and Gou are twins in this, Slow Burn, The Blue Exorcist AU no one asked for, There's More characters But they range from supporting to minor, so is Momo and Isuzu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjazz225/pseuds/queenjazz225
Summary: There are two dimensions that works like a mirror, the world of humans; Assiah and the world of demons; Gehenna. The only way demons can cross to the human world is to possess any material they can find.Haruka Nanase learns that he has the blood of demons flowing in his veins and must learn to control his powers so he can protect the ones he holds dear. To do so, he must go to True Cross Academy to learn the ways of Exorcism and along with his friends has to keep humanity safe from the demons who want to cause harm!





	Free Exorcist

The somber silence lingered as Haruka Nanase walked from the kitchen to the room where his grandmother stayed with tea in his hands. He knew she didn’t have much time left so he did everything he can to make sure her last days were peaceful. He opened the door and walked in the room, kneeling down to the futon that his grandmother was resting on.

“Here.” He put down the tea beside her. He helped his grandmother sit up and she took the cup.

“Thank you, Haruka.” She blew the cup and took a sip of tea. She hummed in contentment while she rested the cup on her lap.

Haru looked at her in sadness. He had to be brave but he couldn’t help but dread. He was going to lose the woman who basically raised him. 

She put her hand on top of Haru’s and gave him a faint smile. “Don’t look so down. I knew this day would come eventually. I just wish I didn’t have to leave you behind.” 

He knew his grandmother was just trying to comfort him, but it didn’t work. But to not make his grandmother too stressed about it, he responds with a small smile.

She drew her hand back and took another sip of her tea, then looked down at the cup thoughtfully. 

There was silence in the room and Haru couldn’t bear it. What was she thinking about? 

“Haruka, there’s something important I have to tell you. Your father wanted to keep it a secret for much longer but I can’t lie to you anymore.”

Haru didn’t understand what she could be hinting at so he let her continue.

“In the living room, there’s a key under that old family portrait on the special drawer. The key opens the second drawer where a sword that is meant for you lies. I want you to keep it from now on. Because Haruka, you are…”

“Haru? Haru! Are you in the bath again?”

A familiar voice broke out to Haru as he realized that he’s been reminiscing about the last week before his grandmother died. He also realized that he had his head underwater for so long to the point of not noticing that he could breathe just fine.

He resurfaced his head above the shallow bath water as he waited for his longtime best friend Makoto Tachibana to enter the bathroom.

Makoto slid the door open while carrying a towel in one hand. He walked to the tub and offered his free hand to Haru. “The weather is so nice today so let’s go for a walk, Haru-chan”

Haru briefly stared at his giant friend and sighed “Drop the -chan.” He took Makoto’s hand and stood up from the tub.

***

Haru and Makoto walked to the beach near their homes in the cool, clear spring day. Though the sun was nice and bright, both boys had spring coats on since there was a cold breeze blowing. Haru just listened to Makoto rambled on how his morning was going and how playful one of the stray cats were doing. Makoto's presence keeps Haru’s mind at ease for the time being. He just wished that it could stay that way.

They settled down at the edge of the beach and stared at the sparkling ocean. Haru could almost hear it called his name and would throw himself in it if it weren’t so cold. It would be a long time before Haru will ever see such a sight again.

“Maybe we could visit during the summer one day,” Makoto replied as if he could read Haru’s mind.

“Mmm,” Haru could only do in response. 

“Is your dad going to see us off? He hasn’t been around for awhile except for oba-san’s funeral”

Haru shook his head. “He said he wouldn’t make it but he said something about a surprise he has for us at True Cross.” Haru knowing his father, it’s probably going to be something embarrassing but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“I can’t believe tomorrow we’re going to True Cross together. It’s like time flew by so fast. Next thing we know, we’re gonna become exorcists!” Makoto looked at Haru with a wide smile. Haru could tell that Makoto was both excited but nervous about the whole thing. They were leaving home to go to a prestigious school after all.

Haru couldn’t believe it either. So much has been changing about his life that it’s making his head spin. But as long Makoto’s there, he could shoulder all the weight he carries.

Soon he and Makoto will be going to True Cross Academy, a school that seemed like a normal private high school but has a special cram school for those who wanted to be exorcists. 

Growing up with exorcist fathers and being able to see demons when many can’t, they hope to be able to keep a balance between the worlds of humans and demons.

But Haru questioned if it was even a good idea at this point. Especially after learning who he really was.

_‘Because Haruka, you are…’_

“Haru? Are you ok?” Makoto asked concerned.

Haru realized that his mind was wandering back to that day. He doesn’t look at Makoto and looked straight at the sea. “I’m fine” he lied.

“It’s just it feels like something else has been bugging you other than oba-san’s death.”

Haru cursed Makoto’s ability to tell how he was feeling. But he couldn’t tell him the secret he didn’t completely understand himself. He needed more time to think about it.

Makoto quickly replied “I’m sorry! It’s just that…”

“It’s ok,” Haru tried to convince Makoto and himself. “I’m fine.”

Haru hoped that Makoto just drop it and they can talk about something else. He already felt like he’s burdening Makoto with the death of his grandmother. 

Makoto sighed. “Alright.” He stood up from his spot and did a little stretch. “Let’s get something from the convenience store. It’s going to be a while until dinner comes.”

Haru looked at Makoto for a second and saw the understanding smile he’s used to seeing from him. He got up and the two boys started heading the direction of the store. They walked with Haru on the side of the ocean, watching as the sea’s waves hit the sand. He can’t help but felt that he made the wrong decision.

***

The sun started to set in Iwatobi, the air even cooler than before. At the Nanase’s, Haru packed the remaining clothing he had into his duffel bag as he prepared to stay over at the Tachibana’s. His room barer than it usually was since most of his things were already packed and sent to True Cross. He left his room with the bag and goes straight downstairs to the living room.

_‘There’s a key under that old family portrait on the special drawer.’_ Haru repeated the words his grandmother told him and went to the drawer. It was an antique 3 door drawer that looked out of place in the home. For years Haru wondered why his family kept it but after what happened, he kind of understood. 

Just like what his grandmother said, he found the key under the family portrait of him, his father and grandmother. The key’s bow had a square shape with a wave design on it. 

Haru put the key into the lock of the second drawer, pausing before he could turn the key. He could hear his heart thumping through his ears, not sure he could face the truth that’s been hidden from him for 15 years. He took a big breath, knowing there’s no turning back now. He turned the key and opened the drawer.

There it was, the katana sword meant for him safely in the blue scabbard on top of a blue fabric meant to hold the weapon in. He slowly took out the sword out of the drawer and took it to his lap. He couldn’t help but stare at the weapon that held his destiny. The memories started to flow back to his mind of the day his grandmother in her deathbed.

***

“The key opens the second drawer where a sword that is meant for you lies. I want you to keep it from now on. Because Haruka, you are the son of a demon.”

Haru’s eyes widen at his grandmother's confession. How was he supposed to feel about this? He knew it wasn’t a joke because his grandmother wouldn’t joke about such things but he just doesn’t want to believe in what she’d said.

“Long ago your father got involved with a woman possessed by a demon. Of course, due to complications, your mother couldn’t stay. In order for you to live normally, your father had to seal your powers within the sword of Suiken.”

Haru remembered always asking his father when he was little about what happened to his mother but he would always dodge the question. When his father left for Hokkaido when he was 8, he gave up trying. He kind of now understood why his father didn’t give him an answer.

His grandmother sighed. “The sword not only keeps you human but holds the power you possess. Once the sword is unsheathed, you can never go back to the life you once had. Make sure you only do this if you have no other options.”

Haru could feel his grandmother hand on top of his. She looked at him with wary and regret. Haru just stared at her, not being able to convey any feeling.

“Please forgive me, Haruka.”

***

Haru broke from his memory trance by a loud knock from the back of his home. He looked at the time and realized that he should’ve been at Makoto’s place already. He assumed that Makoto’s mother must have sent Makoto to go get him. He grabbed his bag and put the sword on the back of his shoulder using the blue baldric and rushed to the back door.

But when he reached the back, opening the first set of doors, he didn’t see Makoto waiting outside but...his grandmother, in the white kimono she was cremated in, with a smile that had to be fake.

Haru was frozen in place, questioning if this was actually happening right now. Staring at the figure, he started to consider his options. He knew this was just a demon ghost taking his grandmother’s likeness, it can’t be actually her. But it was weird that it showed up now of all times since the funeral was a week ago. Either way even with having a father as an exorcist, he knew he couldn’t exorcize the demon himself. He got out of his frozen state and closed the back door and hurried to the front door to go see if Makoto’s dad could help.

But when he got to the front door, it was stuck. He couldn’t unlock the door from the inside. He took out the cell phone he got a few months ago he barely used from his duffel bag and try calling Mr.Tachibana but the dial didn’t work. Haru concluded that whatever was using his grandmother’s form, they’re not a low-level ghost.

The backdoor continually kept banging, sounding like the demon could break into the house at any time. Not knowing what else to do, Haru took a deep breath, dropped the duffel bag, and went back to the backyard.

He opened both doors this time and stopped at the porch taking the sheathed sword out of the baldric. Haru tried to keep his stance while keeping his grip on the sword.

“Haruka,” the demon ghost spoke, smiling to deceive him, “It’s me Haruka, your grandmother. Please put the sword away.” 

‘It even sounds like her’ Haru thought. No, he can’t fall for it, it’s just a demon trying to mess with him.

“Please Haruka, are you still mad at me for telling you your true nature?”

“You’re not fooling me. I know you’re not her!” Haru tried to keep a brave face but his hands were starting to sweat, having a hard time keeping his grip on the grip of the sword.

The entire yard instantly went dark, Haru felt like the whole world was swallowed. The ghost was visibly getting more aggravated and starting to lose the form it was using. Arms and legs slowly turning into hair and its smile going wider beyond any human could.

“Of course you must be upset. You’ve been lied to your entire life and must be feeling like a burden.”

Suddenly black thread formed from the demon’s hair and tried to grab Haru with it. Haru luckily missed but fell on his face on the grass. He quickly got up and grabbed the sword before the demon could take it away. 

The demon finally showed its true form, though still using Haru’s grandmother’s elderly face, it was covered in long, black, thread-like hair. The kimono was opened and only things could be seen was more hair covering more hidden faces.

Haru was correct that this was no ordinary ghost, but he didn’t expect an evil ghost to show up. The mixed feelings he had during the last few months must have created this being. With only one option of trying to at least have a chance against the evil spirit, he draws the sword out of the sheath. A water sprout instantly surrounded him, pushing the demon back to the fence behind it.

When the sprout vanished, it was like Haru was a new person. Teeth all turned sharp, ears replaced by fins, both fingers and toes turned webbed in between, gills appearing on his neck, tail, and horns completely made out of water and eye pupils turned slit. He suddenly felt more powerful but also more angry than normal. He drops the sheath and puts both hands on the grip of the sword.

He charged towards the demon while it was still down and swang his sword, trying to cut it.

“You foolish child!” The evil spirit yelled and summoned its hair towards Haru, successfully grabbing him from the neck.

Haru’s sword dropped from his hands and struggled to try to use his superhuman strength to rip the hair that was choking him.

The ghost laughed as it dragged Haru to itself, letting the strands of hair get tight around his neck. “Now, join me Haruka. Join me into the abyss!” 

Haru’s head started to feel a bit lighter, he couldn’t tell if it was because he was being choked to death or his body couldn’t handle his powers yet. All he knew that he was deep in trouble.

Suddenly bullets are shot at the spirit’s head, screaming in agony while it lets go of Haru and he falls to the ground and the yard went back to normal. He caught his breath then got on his knees and saw his search party.

“Haru!” Makoto’s yell could be heard despite the demon still screaming. In front of him was Makoto’s father, in his long black jacket with his Exorcist gear aiming his gun at the evil ghost. Another gunshot was fired and the demon finally perished, evaporating into nothing.

The two Tachibanas ran to Haru while Haru got on his feet. He tried to cover the demon features he had but realized it was useless. They were gonna ask questions anyway.

Makoto immediately got in front of Haru and grabbed his shoulders. Haru avoided eye contact, not wanting to know how Makoto felt seeing him in his demon form.

“Haru! Are you okay?” Makoto asked in his unusual high pitched voice he did when he’s scared or upset. Haru refused to answer, having no clue how to explain what just happened.

Haru noticed that Mr.Tachibana grabbed the sword and scabbard from their respective places, and sheathed the sword back. Haru’s appearance got back to normal except his canine teeth remained sharper than normal and his fin ears turned pointy. 

Mr. Tachibana gave back the weapon to Haru. Makoto let’s go of Haru so he could take the sword from him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come any faster. Are you going to be ok?”

“Yes sir,” Haru responded. Confused about why Mr. Tachibana isn’t fazed at all about him, he asked: “Do you know about this?” 

Mr. Tachibana chuckled a bit, “Probably only as much as you do. I knew your dad for years and he didn’t tell me until he left for Hokkaido.”

“Haru,” Makoto said to get Haru’s attention. Haru knew that trying to avoid Makoto wasn’t going to make things any better, so he finally looked at Makoto in the eyes, nervous to see Makoto’s reaction.

He turned his head towards Makoto to see his soften eyes and smile of reassurance, “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Haru first stared in confusion but then sighed in relief at the fact that Makoto doesn’t hate him or see him as a monster. _‘Of course, he wouldn’t’_ Haru tried to calm his frantic mind. 

Exhausted, he leaned his head on Makoto’s shoulder, closing his eyes and just letting himself relax.

Makoto responded by putting his arms around Haru, making sure Haru didn't lose his balance. 

***

Haru woke up in a sweat. He quickly sat up from the bed, looking around his surroundings. Despite the room being dark, he could tell that he was in Makoto’s room and sitting on his bed. He looked on the floor and saw Makoto, fast asleep on the futon. It was 3 am, way too early to be awake.

Haru’s memory is blurry but he remembered arriving at the Tachibana’s a mess and Makoto’s mother and the young twins Ren and Ran were worried about him. Mr. Tachibana quickly tended to Haru to make sure he wasn’t badly injured. The family continued on making sure that Haru was cared for from Mrs. Tachibana making sure he had enough to eat to Ran and Ren distracting him with games for them to play together. The last thing he remembered was trying to convince Makoto he would be fine on the floor but of course, Makoto refused after what happened hours before.

_‘Did that really happen?’_ Haru got out of the bed and carefully stepped over Makoto and left the bedroom. He walked towards the bathroom and turned on the light. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his pointy ears. He touched them to confirm that they were there. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and of course, the sharp canines were there. What happened was definitely not a bad dream Haru’s mind came up.

He makes it back to the bedroom and returned to Makoto’s bed. Before he could fall back to sleep, he heard stirring from the floor.

“Haru?” Makoto said, voice hoarse from being woken up too early. “Something wrong?”

“Just used the bathroom” Haru wasn’t completely lying.

“Oh.”

Thinking it was the end of it, Haru faced the wall and shut his eyes. He really needed the sleep since they are leaving out in 5 hours.

Makoto continued “About what happened yesterday if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. Just know I’ll always be there for you.”

Haru opened his eyes and went to look at Makoto but Makoto already fell back asleep. He sighed and laid back in bed. He sometimes wondered why Makoto was like this.

***

Makoto and Haru were up nice and early to prepare for their long ride to True Cross Academy Town. They stand on the flat step with their carry on bags as they said their goodbyes to Mrs. Tachibana and the twins. Mr. Tachibana was down a few steps waiting for them so he could take them to the station. The twins were visibly tired because they are not used to waking up so early but Haru figured that they wanted to see their brother and him off.

“Good luck with everything at school,” Mrs. Tachibana said as she gave her son a big hug. “Make sure you two look out for each other.”

“We will!” Makoto responded as his mother let’s go of him.

Haru simply nodded at her as she smiled back at him. 

The twins went to go hug their big brother. Haru just watched as they said their goodbyes and a reluctant Ren slowly let go of Makoto. The twins looked at Haru’s way and rushed to hug him too. “Haru-chan needs a hug too!” Ran said. Haru gave them a small smile at patted their heads.

Haru and Makoto start their descent down the stairs as Makoto’s family waved and wish them good luck. They met up with Mr. Tachibana and the three went on their way.

Haru knew that the path he would be heading will not be easy and he still doesn’t understand the power he possessed but as long as Makoto was there, he knew he’ll be fine. 

Haru’s new life had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should've been done back in February but I had to put it off because I was stuck, but finally it's here.  
> I haven't written a multi-chapter fic in 4 years so bear with me y'all.
> 
> Chapter 2 won't be out for a month or 2 because I need to do some additional research for character names so if anyone has a good source so I can give Haru's dad a name please comment down below.
> 
> Critiques, Kudos, and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you [Grace](https://twitter.com/FlowerOfAssiah) and [Kelly](https://twitter.com/heyfuturefeesh) for your support and looking through the chapter.


End file.
